Such motor vehicles are known from the general state of the art. For example, the flap may be a motor vehicle's trunk lid.
Recently, there has been a tendency to have parcels delivered to motor vehicles in order to open up further possibilities for the delivery of parcels. This is particularly useful if the recipient is not at home during the day and has no facilities in his house or apartment where a parcel courier can deliver a parcel. In this case, for example, the courier can take the parcel to the vehicle parked on a parking lot in front of an office building.
The problem with these proposals is that the parcel courier is always given access to the entire vehicle via the trunk lid. This is not only problematic with regard to theft, but also reduces the chance of this method being accepted by parcel service providers, since the parcel couriers could be wrongly accused of the possible loss of objects.
DE 10 2014 226 069 A1 describes a method for transferring recently acquired purchase goods, for which certain persons are given access to a motor vehicle to allow them to deposit goods previously purchased in a store in the motor vehicle. However, the method described therein cannot contribute to the above problem of free access for the courier to the trunk or other parts of the motor vehicle.